We Meet Again
by MapleBeer-Shipper
Summary: Sequel to my other story Rebirth so please read that to understand this part. AU; IndSey


_Sequel to __**Rebirth **_

Young eight year old Michelle Kirkland-Bonnefoy sat in her seat, watching other parents walking their children to school as her Daddy was driving the car down the road approaching her school.

"Bloody hell, move it along already!" her Daddy screamed, beeping the horn loudly.

Her Papa turned around in the passenger seat and smiled at her.

"Are you excited to start elementary school, Michelle?" he asked.

Michelle nodded.

"BLOODY HELL! MOVE YOUR BLOODY CAR WANKER!" Daddy screamed.

"Sorry about him, Michelle, you know how he gets."

A giggle came from beside Michelle.

_Two identical twin boys both about four years were strapped in car seats._

_The one who giggled has blue eyes and darker blond hair._

_The quieter one who was sitting quiet in his seat had violet eyes and light honey-colored blond hair._

"What are you giggling about, Alfred?" their Papa asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you laughing at Daddy's odd choice of words again?"

Alfred giggled again, hugging his gray alien plushie to himself.

"What's wrong Matthieu?" their Papa asked, turning his gaze on the violet-eyed boy.

The child whimpered and wiggled in his seat.

Michelle leaned forward to see his favorite toy- a stuffed white bear was on the floor. She reached over carefully and grabbed it off of the floor.

Matthew whimpered at her and reached his arms out to her, as if begging for his toy.

Michelle wiped the dirt off of the plush toy before promptly handing it to Matthew.

"Here Mattie, here's Kuma-Kuma."

Matthew took the plushie and snuggled it close to himself.

"Finally!" Daddy screamed as he pulled into a space.

Papa got out of the car, shaking his long blond hair free before opening Michelle's door.

Michelle unbuckled her seat belt. Before exiting the car, she kissed her Daddy good-bye before hopping out.

Her Papa reached inside, unhooking the two boys and lifting both out of their carseats. Michelle shut the passenger side door and stepped up to the sidewalk while her Papa paused and leaned up to the window.

"Have a good day at work, mon amour~" he purred.

Michelle couldn't help but laugh at how red her Daddy's face was.

"You hush Francis." he said, unhooking his seat belt so he could lean towards the window.

Papa leaned down and kissed her Daddy on the lips.

Michelle heard a gag and turned to see a woman with a girl about her age in tow standing on the sidewalk.

She had a look of disgust on her face.

"Disgusting. It is so unnatural." she said, stomping off.

Michelle stared after, a bit confused. She didn't even notice as Daddy left in the car.

_"Michelle?" _

She stared up at her Papa who was carrying both Matthew and Alfred.

"I'm going to walk you to the gate. I need to run these two to the daycare." he explained.

Michelle nodded and walked alongside her Papa before stopping in front of the gate.

Her Papa leaned down and kissed her on the head.

"Have fun, make some friends okay? I'll be waiting here when you get out."

"Alright Papa." she said, walking in before turning to give one final wave.

She watched sadly as her Papa walked off.

_"That's the girl."_ came a voice.

Michelle glanced up to see the little girl from earlier staring at her oddly. She now had four other girls following her.

_"No way."_

_"You're lying."_

_"I'm not!" _the girl yelled.

_"Hey you! Do you really have two Daddies?"_

Michelle stopped, slightly confused.

"Uhm...? Yes?"

The girls all stared blankly at her before all laughing.

_"That's so stupid!"_

_"Why don't you have a Mommy?"_

_"You're weird!"_

Michelle was on the verge of tears, not understanding why these girls were being this way.

She ducked down to her knees, covering her ears.

When suddenly out of no where, a boy stepped in front of her, facing the teasing girls.

"You! Leave her alone! She's not hurting you, you bullies!" he yelled.

The girls were all wide-eyed and fled rather quickly.

The boy turned towards Michelle.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Michelle stared up at his worried brown eyes and nodded.

"I'm Raj." he said, holding a hand out to her.

"I'm M-Michelle." Michelle replied, shaking his hand.

Michelle felt a spark shoot up her arm. She stared at Raj blankly.

"Do I...know you?"

"No? I least I don't think so. I'm a new student here, I was actually born in India. My Parents just moved here last year."

Michelle smiled and clung to his hand.

"You can be my friend." she said with a smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

_So their lives are entwined now. _

_A former lonely Wanderer gave up on wandering to forever be entwined with a lonely girl who he had saved from suffering._

_They now meet again as children and a spark was made between them._

_A spark that will be theirs for ever._

* * *

_**Michelle Kirkland-Bonnefoy - Seychelles**_

_**Raj - India**_

_**Arthur (Daddy) - England/UK**_

_**Francis (Papa) - France**_

_**Alfred - America**_

_**Alfred's Toy - Tony**_

_**Matthew - Canada**_

_**Matthew's Toy - Kumajiro**_


End file.
